The fight to tomorrow
by MoonStar1312
Summary: What happens when the Tsubasa gang meets Kinomoto Sakura in the most unexpected places? Read and find out! Ain't forcing yah to read. My first fanfic. ENJOY! :D:D:D Adventure, Family, a bit of Romance (a bit!), and Friendship! Rated T in case.
1. Dinner with Eagle

"Check mate! Black win!" Shouts the bunny host (evil grin). The Tsubasa gang has once again won the match. In a secuded room, a person is watching them. "Hmm... ask Geo to invite their master to dinner." The man had said. "Alright" said the other.

Time skip

Sakura-hime P.O.V.

"Was the food of this country to your liking?" The man had asked.

"Yes. It was very wonderful." I replied. "Your manners are perfect too. Indeed, like a princess from another world." I looked up at him, 'So he had been spying on us the moment we landed on this world' I thought.

"Have you entered the chess game because you were aimig for the prize?"

"That as well"

"Then there's some other reason why you entered?"

"Yes. I've heard that you would give a special prize to thase who win"

"And do you know what that is?"

"Yes"

"Ever since coming, I took the liberty of observing your every move."

"Though it seems, things aren't going along well with your companions. " he said. "Do I have to answer?" "No. However, is that why you wish for that thing?"

"Yes. I need a way to cross dimensions alone."

Alright. But first, let me introduce someone who will be helping in the dimension transferring" he gestured to a cloaked figure behind him.

Looks a little young, but I have the feeling that she/he is very experienced. "Will you please remove the hood?" He asked the figure. "Okay." A girl. She removed her hood, revealing a face like mine, light brown hair, slightly longer (changed her look) and braided (headband version), and a pair of emerald green eyes. She spoke, "Konbanwa, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, pleasure to meet you, Sakura hime." She bowed politely.

Sakura POV

Uwaa! She really does look like me!

After introducing myself, Kero-chan suddenly popped his head out. "CAAAAKE!" He shoutel. I facepalmed and sweatdropped. I heard Sakura hime chuckle. "And who might hat be?" She asked. "Hoe? This little guy? His name's Kereberos, guardian of the Sakura cards. Which reminds me, kero, transform!" Then Kero's wings enveloped him, revealing the tru form of kero, I saw her face pale a little, then, smiled. "Do you have others with you?" "Yes. Syaoran? Onii-chan? Yue-san? Tomoyo chan?" I called.

3rd person POV

"Syaoran? Onii-chan? Yue-san? Tomoyo chan?" Sakura called. Out stepped 4 figures. "Oh my!" Sakura-hime said. "So you're saying that you're a princess? Wonderful! I've always dreamed of filming Sakura-chan with another! What a dream come true!" Tomoyo said. Everyone but Eagle and Yue sweatdropped at this. "T-Tomoyochan, please leave that for later, ne minna?" Sakura said. Everyone laughed at this. "So, your name is Syaoran as well?" Sakura-hime asked."Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, princess." "Hmph. The I bet the brat's just faking this." Said Touya and Kero. "NANIII?!" "Onii-chan! Be nice to Syaoran or else I'll use the thunder card on you! Well, that aside, I think you should be resting now, right, Sakura-hime?" Sakura asked. "Wow, I thought monsters only care for themselves. This is the first time I saw one this kind. " Touya fake wondered. "Kaijuu janai! Mataku, Onii-chan, you're always so mean!" Sakura said while kicking Touya in the shin.

Sakura hime laughed. "Alright,I'll see you tomorrow. Matta ne!" She said.


	2. Final Battle on chess

Sakura-hime went back to her home, greeted by a worried Mokona. "Sakura! Are you alright?" "Yes, Moko-chan, please, don't worry about me."

As Sakura-hime tried to go to her room, She faltered a bit. 'Syaoran' grabbed her by the hand and led her to her room. As he was leading her into her room, she muttered, "Please be free from now on."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Oyasumi."

"Huh? O-okay."

Time Skip (TS) the next day

_Syaoran POV_

"Are you the final master?" the princess asked. "Well, I'm in authority here for the time being." the man answered.

"I'd like the pieces to go against each other, one by one. How about it?

"I'll do it." I said. "Be careful" Kurogane-san warned me. I only nodded.

As I guided the princess to her seat, she whispered, "I heard from Moko-chan that you too are named Syaoran, am I right? Like Syaoran-kun, I caused you so many tradgedies."

I replied,"If you want to apologize, then there's no need."

" Thank you, Syaoran-kun" I found myself smiling at this.

After she was raised up high in the ground, I said "Let us win." "Yeah" She replied.

**...**

"That weapon of yours, its not like the one you have been using up till now has it? I'd like you to utilize your strong points. Magic is allowed as well." I blinked a few times, shocked that he knew i used magic. I looked up at the princess, who only nodded at me. I threw my weapons at Kurogane-san, and got my father's sword out.

_3rd person POV_

"Well then, here's our chess piece." Eagle said. Just then A cloaked figure (once again) jumped from the floor and did a flip in the air, landing on her hands then pushing upwards and landing with her 2 hands above her head. During the stunt, the hood had slid of and now revealed a face. Sakura's face, to be exact. The Tsubasa Gang gasped.

"Konnichiwa. My name's Kinomoto Sakura. Its nice seeing you again princess!" Sakura beamed.

'The girl's got skill,' thought Kurogane 'where the heck did she learn this?'

Suddenly a bell rang. "Are we ready? Ok. GAME START!" the host declared.

"Hold on! I can't fight this girl! Moreover, She's another Sakura!" 'Syaoran' exclaimed.

"Alright! Then I'll start!:

**_Key that hides the power of the stars,_**

**_reveal thy true form before me._**

**_I, Sakura, command you under our contract._**

**_Release!_**

A burst of Magic came from Sakura. A magic circle formed underneath her. 'What incredible magical power! And that circle... Is the same as my mothers!' 'Syaoran' thought.

Suddenly Sakura shouted, "Firey! Earthy! Throw down flaming balls at him!"

"Yes, Mistress" The cards obeyed and did that.

'Syaoran' said, "Fuuka Shourai!"

Mwahahaha! Cliff hanger! I don't really know if anyone's reading this, but i will be posting notes, now and then.

Take care!


	3. Final Battle on chess 2

**Shaoran-CCS Sakura-CCS**

**Syaoran-Tsubasa Sakura-hime-Tsubasa**

**P.S. I skipped some parts for the story, as I do not like giving out spoilers, FYI. Oh, and i almost forgot, Yue has Sakura's SHIELD card, so she can't use it in battle. teehee :) (apparently, Sakura was practicing to dodge things without the SHIELD card. )**

"Fuuka Shourai!" Syaoran shouted, a wind barrier surrounding him. The fire balls that were thrown at him were deflected, sending them in every direction, with 2 of them heading towards Sakura.

"JUMP" Sakura yelled. She jumped up in the air, did a back-flip, and landed safely on the ground clutching her staff to her chest.

"That was close." Sakura murmured.

"SWORD!"

"Ei!" Sakura slashed at Syaoran. As Syaoran tried to block it, a punch went to his gut, sending him flying. Apparently, Sakura had used the POWER card at the last possible second.

Syaoran fell to the floor and said "Gh!", his back bleeding a bit.

_The wound on his back! _Sakura-hime thought, feeling nervous.

"Close your eyes"

"huh?"

"Close your eyes, its OK for you not to see me. Just only think of winning"

Sakura-hime blinked a few times, then closed her eyes.

With that, Syaoran said,

"Kanshin!"

A burst of flames went towards Sakura in a flash.

To block it, she simply chanted:

_**"O Power of the stars, I call upon you.**_

_**Give me the power to block this attack!"**_

_*Whoooooooooooooooossh!*_

The staff began to glow, with its wings growing. A circle formed in front of it, with a star in the middle.

_Just how much magic power does this girl have? _Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai wondered.

"SWORD, FIREY, WATERY!" Sakura said, her sword appearing with flames and water surrounding it. She slashed at Syaoran.

But this time, Syaoran was prepared and blocked it with his sword.

_*CLANG!*_

The swords clashed together, sending an impact between the two. Beacause of it,both of them were flung back, landing on the poles.

They charged at each other again, making each other falter a bit.

"Princess, with the next move, I'll put an end to this." Syaoran said.

"Yes."

"Raitei Shourai!"

Fai POV

"Raitei Shouai!" I heard Syaoran-kun yell. A lightning beam headed towards the other Sakura-chan.

Then I hear her say the same words she said earlier "_O power of the stars, I call upon you. Give me the power to block this attack!"_

The star in the staff began to glow and spin. The circle appeared again. But-

"AHHH!" She screamed, getting enfulged in lightning. She must've used to much to much magical power, so it wouldn't work. Beside me and Kurogane, were a group of people. I think they were the li'l Sakura's companions. She fell down "Checkmate! Black win!" i heard Mr. Bunny-host yell. It was over.

"Sakura -chan!" I heard someone, who looks like Tomoyo Daidouji of Piffle world.

3rd Person POV

Syaoran fell to his knees with a 'Thump'. Sakura-hime immeadiately rushed towards him

"Thank you." She said. You're welcome." He replied.

Then Sakura-hime sighed sadly. "The time has come."

"Huh?"

Sakura-hime glanced at Sakura and nodded. Sakura nodded . Two girls appeared. One has white clothes and one has black clothes.

They lifted her off the ground. Just then, Syaoran grabbed her hand. Kurogane shouted, "Don't let go of the princess!"

The wind was trying to push Syaoran back, but he was still holding on the Sakura hime's hand. "Ugh!"

"Please, let me go, or else I won't make it in time."

In the distance, Fai was saying, "Couldit be? Sakura-hime..." Then Fai began to walk forward. Kurogane grabbed his hand. "Don't go!"

Because of the wind, little by little, Syaoran let go of Sakura hime's hand. "No!" He shouted. Then, Sakura hime was floating in the air between the two girls.

Both bodies glowed and out came two feathers that got sucked into Sakura hime.

Fai madeKurogane let go of him. He rushed to the platform, with a tranced face. Then, Syaoran's sword swept beside Fai. Fai lunged at Sakura hime.

_Fai POV_

_**Flashback**  
_

_"I will send you on a journey together with the princess of the dessert, and the clone I prepared. But, I will place 2 curses on you."_

_"Ah?"_

_"Thisis the first curse:_

_When someone who has more magic than you appears, _

_You will_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_kill thet person"_

**_Flashback end._**

By the time I realized it, I had already stabbed Sakura hime.

"Don't pull the sword out!" I heard Kurogane yell. "Sakura!" Syaoran kun shouted.

I'm_ sorry, everyone_ I thought.

**I made it a bit longer. Te only reason why I cant write long stories is because I'm using a tablet to write these things and I'm a pretty slow typer when I use the computer. Sorry! Please bear with me.**


	4. Ceres

**Yo! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I keep on forgetting this, But i do not own Cardcaptor or Tsubasa. I am merely a school student with a big imagination (i do not brag!)**

**Hajimemashou ka?**

_**Fai POV**_

_I'm sorry, everyone._ I thought.

I pulled the sword with pain swelling up my chest. _How could I do this to Sakura-hime? _I thought.

I fell to my knees and screamed. Really loudly.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see Sakura-hime, who looked at me and the others with a pained expression.**  
**

"I'm so sorry, I caused you all pain, but please remember that from now on, the future can be changed."

"Do not worry, though. My life's still here. It won't dissappear" Sakura-hime said with a small smile on her face.

Then, she floated over to the li'l Sakura, who walked towards her. I saw them nod at each other. I wonder what they were planning...

**_3rd person POV_**

I walked over to Sakura-hime. I nodded at her, she nodded back.

I held up my left arm, which had the bracelet of concealment.

Yuuko-san gave this to me because she was worried that the curse may be played on me, instead of Sakura-hime. This bracelet could seal half of my power, she told me.

She also told me that Clow-san paid a necessary price for me to travel to this world and for my borrowing of the staff, since I gave it to Syaoran's mother, and also for the bracelet.

_ Okay! back to the present!_ I thought.

I chanted:

**"Bracelet of Concealment, with my power, I command you to release...**

**...**

**My seal.****"**

The bracelet glowed, then shattered to pieces.

I placed my staff in front of me and said,

**"With my power, I call upon a new card!**

**DIMENSION!"**

My magic circle appeared in front of me. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I saw a card forming, with two people, boy and girl, holding an orb. At the corners were symbols, Spade, Diamond, Club, and Heart (got this idea from "Alice of a Human sacrifice" fom Vocaloid. I'm Literally watching it now!).

I summoned the card and asked them if they could send her to the world she desired.

They answered,"There is a 50% percent chance, mistress, but we will do it for you."

"Thank you." Sakura-hime and I answered.

"See you later!"

"Yes, see you later"

With the help of DIMENSION, Sakura-hime was able to go to the world she wished for. On the other hand, her body went to Fai's world- Ceres, I think the name was?

**3rd person POV**

Fai raised up the sword.

Just then, he felt a hand on his.

"Don't hurt anyone else with that sword, yourself included." turned out to be Kurogane. Fai glanced at Syaoran, who had a sad look.

"So...rry." Fai said then fainted.

Eagle went up to them, and said: Let's explain it with that person now, shall we?'

_**Time skip: at their house**_

The door opened, and Mokona came rushing towards them.

"Everyone! Why are you hurt? Wait a minute, Sakura-hime! Where is she?"

Mokona asked frantically, but no one answered him. Mokona glanced at Sakura and thought _Is she another Skaura? _

Suddenly, his forehead jewel glowed, showing a hologram of Yuuko. She said "The princess is inside this tube, right here."

Then, Eagle spoke up. "It seemed like the princess could see future from dreams, just like this Sakura here. Will you tell them?"

Then Sakura began"

"I saw a dream, in the final battle. The one Fai stabbed was not supposed to be the princess.

It was supposed to be..."

"Who?" Kurogane said.

After finding the courage to speak, Sakura said:

"The one who was supposed to be stabbed was...

.

.

.

.

The descendant of Clow Reed, Li Syaoran."

Then sakura burst into tears. Shaoran walked over to comfort her. "Shh... It is gonna be alright Sakura, I'm here."

"But,"Mokona began, "Fai won't do these kind of things. Would he?"

Just then, Fai sat up straight "So you knew, Sakura-hime, what I lied about"

_**Time skip after explaining**_

The next day, Fai and the others were dressed in winter clothing. "Now, for the price you have to pay."

The whole group waited.

"Hand over the prize for the chess battle. each one of you took part in it, making it a formidable price"

Then, Mokona spoke "Ano... Mokona didn't take part" then, Syaoran replied "No, you were there with us properly. Because we knew you were waiting for us, we did our best so we could come back. "Syaoran..."

"There is also one more condition: Fai, use your tranportation magic along with Mokona" Syaoran looked shocked. Fai said "I'm sorry, I lied about this too."

As for Sakura, she already went back to her own world.

_Or so they thought..._

They arrived at Ceres country.

"So this is your world, mage" Kurogane said.

Suddenly, two figures approached them;

"Geez, what took you so long?"

The group gasped. It was-

**v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

**Hehe! Cliffhangy!(cliffhanger)**

**Anyway, thanks to Halley Vanaria-san for the idea! Please, anyone, more ideas?**

**Ja, matta ne!**


	5. Ceres 2

**Yo! for all filipinos, read:**

**Andami kailangan sa HS! Mamatay na yata ako sa bigat :C.**

**No Homework Policy nga, pero sobra bigat dala ko pare!**

**Tulong naman please?**

**Oh and I'm feeling lazy so I might just skip some things and say- no wait, scratch that, write stuff like shortcut names, 'yadda yadda' note that I will be using these on things that happen or things thay say in the manga.**

**Enjoy! Special credit/thanks to Halley-san once again!**

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

"Geeze, what took you so long?' the first figure said.

The group gasped it was-

...

...

...

**Sakura!**

"Sakura-chan!" Mokana said, "I mean, other Sakura! what are you doing here?"

"Hehehe, I'm here to help! Yuuko-san asked me" Sakura replied.

"Yeah, squirt, but who's that?" Kurogane asked.

"... I'm not a squirt! you're just as mean as Onii-chan!" Sakura said, kicking his shin, "And her? She's Tomoyo Daidoujii, my classmate/best friend/cousin."

Then, Tomoyo stepped up. "Hello, My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, and I'm the one who will be filming you! Ohohohohoho!"

Sakura fell anime style and sweardropped."T-tomoyo-chan, you also made an outfit for me..."She said embarrassed.

_So this is another Tomoyo-chan,_ thought the gang S_he's just as lively as the one in Piffle._

"But why aren't you going to use magic?" Syaoran asked, "and why isn't that Shaoran with you?"

"Ahaha, you see, Yuuko-san told us that it was best that only me and Tomoyo-chan went. And after that, he got crazy angry. Onii-chan and Yukito-san had to hold him down while I went here. Oh, and the magic thing? I don't know, I dont feel like using it."Sakura said, but she was thinking, _I shouldn't tell them about 'that' because they won't be able to get Sakura-hime's body, according to Yuuko-san._

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, shall we get going? Don't worry about me, I'll be hiding." Said Tomoyo.

"HOOOOOEEEE? You expect us to go up those stairs? you must be joking!" Sakura exclaimed.

Fai laughed." Don't worry Sakura-chan, its not like they're really there. "

"An illusion?" Kuragane said.

Fai raised his arm to cast a spell, but he was stopped by Syaoran.

"Fuuka Shourai." He said, and a wind surrounded them. "So Syaoran can use this spell for this too?" Mokona asked.

When they landed, Syaoran felt dizzy for some reason. Sakura whisperd to Tomoyo, "Looks like Yuuko-san was right after all."

Little did Sakura know that Kurogane was keeping watch (well, he was listening, to be exact) _What did that witch tell them? Hmm, I'll find out sooner or later._

They walked into the room where the king was and saw a long, black long haired man. A.K.A King Ashura.

Time skippie 10 minutes later...

Sakura looked at Syaoran. 'So the illness has started to take effect, hasn't it?' She thought.

Sakura dodged and slashed at a rock that was coming towards her. Luckily, at her world, she practiced sword-fighting with Shaoran and using the bow with Yukito.

Meanwhile, Fai was battling Kuro (I'm too lazy to type his full name, so yeah.)

"You know, it just doesn't make sense! Why would he give you a spell that... yadda yadda yadda" Kuro said, while slashing at Fai. Fai realized it was weird to.

Suddenly, Ashura said, "Since you, Fai, are taking to long to fullfill my wish, why don't I play with er for a bit?" , than brought out Sakura hime's body.

DON'T! !" Fai yelled. "Hmm... it seems that her exsistence is precious to you Fai, and you," Ashura pointed at Sakura, " you miht be a perfect hostage for Fai to bend to my will."

Suddenly, a circle appeared under Sakura, with liquid-like glass started wrapping around her. Sakura screamed,extremely terrified, mostly because she thought she'd die." Scared? Don't worry, I won't kill you."

"SAKURA/LI'L SAKURA/SQUIRT!" Syaoran, Mokona, Fai and Kuro yelled. Tomoyo, who was hhiding behind the rocks, looked worried. 'What will happen now?' She thought. 'Sakura chan, please be safe' she hoped

**Yoo hoo! I didn't know how to end this.**

**Anyway, II'm really busy with school. Isang bundok ata papabilhin nila sakin. Translation found in google, I I speak some words you ddon't know. **

**Oh yeah, Ican't use the tab or computer in the weekdays except holidays, and as I've siad before, I'm a slow typer, tamad na nga rin, ano bayan. **

**I'm planning to update some small chapters starting tomorroe, para may magawa rin.**

**Geez,anyway, I'm also planning to make a Fairy tial storu, so any other fans out there, please do check it out :)**

** Ja matta ne!**

**Everyone:See you!**

**Me: hey,how'd you get in here?**


	6. Ceres 3

**Ah! Another chappie done! *stretches from seat***

**Sorry if I haven't updated for a while -*cough cough* a WHILE. You see, there was a typhoon at our country. It was called typhoon 'Glenda'**

** And while enduring it, we experienced several brown outs therefore not allowing me to go to the internet.**

**What I did during the past week? Well, since school was suspended for almost a week, I drew some anime characters, well, Vocaloid characters, to be more precise.**

**I was really bummed out that school was suspended, mostly because the week after that was mid-terms, and my books were at school. The other reason? We won't be able to finish the design on our bulletin board and for the poster-making competition. God.**

**Well, f*ck the climate and weather I wasn't able to finish the important things. I'm barely passing the Filipino subject, and I was planning to study on the weekend. And some of the subjects? I wasn't able to get much information. Especially social studies and health.**

**Anyway, as you may know, I wrote a chapter that was somehow longer than the previous ones. I'm writing all this right now on a memopad saved on my tab, and the internet isn't working. **

**Thank god I actually saved mostly all episodes of my fav anime. ^_^**

**Sorry if the author note was long, I just felt that I had to explain myself.**

**Its a sunday today, july...*checks phone* 20. Ah! Tomorrow are mid-terms! I'm sooooo dead! Ajujujuju... TT-TT**

**Sakura Pov**

Oh no! I cant... breathe... its too... tight...

**3rd person Pov**

The 'ropes' on Sakura went tighter and tighter. (Obvious?)

"Sakura-chan!" Fai yelled. Kurogane once again slashed at him.

Fai did a spell, (sorry, don't know what) and pushed Kurogane back. He rushed towards Sakura. But, Ashura stopped him and held his neck.

"Oh no. Not yet, Yuui."

Fai struggled to loosen the grip Ashura had on him, but it was no use.

"Raitei shourai!" Syaoran yelled. Ashura reflected it using his spells, and sent attacks to Syaoran and Kurogane.

Fai put some shields around them. It was able to protect Kurogane, but for Syaorans, well, it broke.

"Syaoran kun! Mokona!"

**Sakura Pov**

Hn... wait a minute... Didn't Ashura san say that he wants Fai to grant his wish? Mmm... oh! My eyes widen. So that's why! Alright, but first, how do I get out of this spell?

_Sakura san..._

Wait, Eriol kun?

_Sakura san, use magic..._

_But, eriol kun?_

_Use it..._

_Mmm... I'm not sure...Alright, Eriol kun._

_Go..._

I focused on my magic. I felt a flow of power flow from my chest to my fingertips.

"Hah!"

Yes! I broke it!

I looked over to Syaoran, and he was wide eyed. With wounds.

**3rd person Pov**

"STOP!" Sakura yelled.

Fai twisted his head. 'How did she get out?' He thought.

"In this world, no one has ben able to break my spells. Impressive, successor of Clow Reed." Ashura stated.

"Ashura san, I know what you are tryin to achieve."

"Impressive, again"

"Thank you. But, if I may add, the curse was already broken."

"Ah, yes. I know. But, to break the other curse..."

"Huh?"

"You wil know soon." Ahpshura said as he sent attacks again.

But, Sakura skillfully dodged them all, because she was looking for a certain memory.

"Where is it?" Sakura mumbled.

As if he could read her mind, Ashura answered "Alittle to the left, then forward"

Sakura went exactly where Ashura indicated. There sat a faint, glowing memory.

* * *

_"This is the second curse"_

"..."

_"If you don't manage to kill the king by yourself, you will be trapped in that world...,"_

* * *

Sakura gasped. Forever!

Ashura smiled knowingly."have you figured it out?"

"Oh no! Fai san, if you don't kill the king-:

"I can't kill the king!"

"But-" Sakura was interrupted, because there was a loud rumble.

There stood Kurogane. The seal on his forhead was visible and glowing. He rushed towards Ashura.

Sakura must've known what he was about to do, and rushed towards Tomoyo."Sakura chan, why aren't you affected?" Tomoyo asked as she saw Sakura rush towards her.

"Mmmmm... The pleasures of being the successor of Clow san?" Sakura teased. Tomoyo giggled.

"Hey you two! How the hell can you laugh in this situation?" Kurogane scolded.

"Ehehehe. Gomen!" Sakura said, doing the peace sign.

The two girls rushed towards Syaoran, Sakura hime and Mokona.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Syaoran replied. "Sakura san?"

"Nani?"

"Please step aside."

"Hoe? Okay. Tomoyo chan, lets go"

"Hai!"

Syaoran took a deep breath. "Raitei-"

Ashura smiled, er, akwardly? And sent a spell to Syaoran and Sakura.

Spear like objects came towards them and locked them in place.

"Ah!" Syaoran and Sakura exclaimed.

"Syaoran kun! Sakura chan!" Fai said.

Ashura sent attacks to both of them. This time, the shields weren't there.

Just as it was about to hit them, Kurogane rushed toward them and sliced the attacks with his sword, the came running again towards Ashura.

Kurogane stabbed Ashura with his sword.

Ashura's eyes widened in shock.

"I see. The seal protected you." He said while turning to Fai releasing him. "You should not shed tears for one such as myself. If it was possible, I wanted you to kill me. But, I'm sure you can overcome the curse with those three."

And then, Ashura collapsed.

Fai looked at Ashura, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the twin, the original Fai, emerged. Sakura hime floated towards him. In between them there stood the feather.

The whole gang looked in awe as the feather started playing a memory. The memory of 'Fai'

* * *

_Fei wang said "Choose. You, or your twin?"_

_"Rescue Yuui."_

_"The one at the base of this tower is Fai. He said to save you."_

_"I don't care if I die. So please rescue Yuui."_

_"Very well."_

_"I'm so sorry we couldn't be together Yuui. So please, be free..."_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Fai. I didn't let you rest in peace..." Fai muttered.

Sakura looked at Fai. 'He really does love his brother doesn't he?' She thought.

Suddenly, a burst of light shined from Fai. (wrong grammar. Sorry)

Black like tentacles formed spheres around them.

"What the hell's happening?!" Kurogane yelled.

"This is the other curse." Sakura said then took a deep breath.

"DIMENSION!" She yelled. She and Tomoyo got out. She tried using the card again, but her magic was at her limit after trying to break the spell earlier.

"This world is closing by Fai-san's magic. You won't be able to get out of here." Sakura explained.

"Ugh... Sakura-hime..." Syaoran said as he held the princess tight.

"Gomen, minna. It seems that the more I use my magic, the more I get close to dying. But, I still have some magic power left... so get out of here." Fai said casting some spells. A circle of letters appeared around Kurogane , Sayoran, and the princess. Syaoran got out with Mokona amd Sakura-hime.

Kurogane, on the other hand wasn't able to get out. "What?!" He said.

Fai coughed up some blood. He was shocked."My magic... is not enough?!" He said.

"Hey Sakura! Cant you do something?"

"Gomen, Kurogane san, demo, I don't have that much magic anymore..." Sakura said apologetically.

"Dammit!"

"Syaoran!" Mokona said. "Please take Mokona's earring, the other Mokona told me to do so. Please." It pleaded.

Syaoran hesitantly took the earring. Once it was taken off, it glowed and made an opening for Kurogane.

* * *

"That witch again? But no matter..." the man (Fei wang obviously. ) chuckled slightly.

* * *

Kurogane, while passing, grabbed Fai. Kurogane was able to pass, but he couldn't pull Fai out.

Kurogane felt a twinge of pain, and he heard a voice.

If you wish to free him, if you wish it with all your heart...

Tomoyo-hime?

You have to exchange with something that has the same magic power as him.

"Go! Leave me here-" Fai started to say but his jaw dropped open when he saw Kurogane cut of his right arm. With his other hand, Kurogane hoisted Fai up.

Mokona's wings appeared, and wrapped the 6 of them within the wings, and entered the next world.

* * *

**Hey minna!**

**I just found out that, since school was suspended, we have another week to review! i was soooo happy! **

**Anyway, i gotta review. We we have a quiz tomorrow and i dont wanna fail!**

**Ja, matta ne!**


	7. Nihon

**Hey minna!**

**Sorry if I haven't been posting in a while, I could only do so much to post 3 stories and be updating only once every 2 weeks!**

**Therefore, I have decided, once I stop continuing one story, which is not this BTW, I will just be posting one-shots. I didn't say promise. I just said I decided. So I'm not sure yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The gang landed on a plain. Of in the distance, clouds of dust were accumulating(did I spell it right?). Minutes later, loads of horses pulled in, with carriges and soliders. Out came the queen of nihon, then Tomoyo-hime, then Souma.

Souma told their companions to help Kurogane and his gang, and off they went, carrying all of the wounded in carriages.

**TIME SKIP**

"Ugh... where am I?" Kurogane said. "Wait a minute, where are the others?!" He looked around with panic.

"They're here in Nihon, with you."

Kurogane turned his head and saw Tomoyo-hime. His eyes widened a bit, then returned to normal.

"Welcome home, Kurogane." She said.

"Yeah..."

"Have you realized the meaning of true strength?" She asked.

"Who knows? But, I don't regret giving my arm up at that time. You know? Sometimes, strength can't always protect. I always thought that strength was the only way to protect the people I care about. But, after what happened, I realized that true strength was... well, not what I thought it was. My strength did decrease after killing someone. So tell me, Tomoyo, did you know this all along?"

"Yes."

"Is this why you told me this was a curse?"

"...You're not gonna say, 'why haven't you told me earlier?"

Kurogane sighed. "No."

After a few minutes, Tomoyo stood up and called towards the door.

"Sorry for making you wait. You may come in."

In stepped Fai, bangs covering his eyes.

"Hey." Kurogane said. But what he didn't account for was the punch given by Fai.

Fai said at last, "That was pay back, Kuro-sama""You bastard. I'll beat you up!" Kurogane said while smirking.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

_"Ah!" Sakura-hime screamed as clone Syaoran pulled his sword out._

_"Everything in my way will be eradictated!" The clone yelled._

_"Please stop! If you kill him, if you kill Syaoran, everything will come to an end!"_

_"What?"_

**Change Scene**

_The 2 Syaoran's lunged at the feather, with swords swinging at each other. Suddenly, a person came in between them. The person was stabbed by the clone. When the person's face was visible, Sakura gasped. Sakura-hime!_

* * *

Sakura sat up with a jolt, eyes wide. Tomoyo looked from above (they were in a bunk bed) and asked, "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura just shook her head_ NO! That can't happen! _She thought to herself.

"Could it be... a dream?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded. Sakura began to tell about the dream. When she finished, Syaoran went in.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san. Tomoyo-san. Tomoyo-hime is waiting outside."

"What about Sakura-hime?"

"She's up on a tree, Sakura-san. Let's go."

"Hello, Sakura, Tomoyo. Have a good night's rest?" Tomoyo hime asked.

"I can't say that I had a good night's rest..." Sakura trailed off.

"Hehe. Anyway, since all of you are here, I would like to tell you that you have guests."

"Hoe? Who?" Sakura asked.

A figure emerged from the entrance. He had spiky hair, and a pair of glasses.

"Fuuma!" Mokona jumped from Kurogane's shoulder and went to Fumma's

"Hey, how have you been?" He looked at the gang. "Ah, it seems you have others too."

"Its nice to meet you, Fumma-san. I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"I am Daidouji Tomoyo."

"My name's Fumma. Its nice to meet you too,young ladies."

Sakura blushed and Tomoyo giggled. Then, Sakura remembered something.

"Tomoyo-hime?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you say we had guests? Who is the other guest then?" Sakura asked.

_'Wow. This Sakura's really observant.'_ Syaoran, Kurogane, amd Fai thought.

"Ah yes. We do. You may come out now." Tomoyo-hime turned towards the entrance. Out stepped a familiar face.

"Shaoran!?" Sakura said, with hands over her mouth. Then, tears fell from her eyes. She rushed towards Shaoran. "I missed you too, Sakura." Shaoran said, hugging Sakura.

"What-why, I mean, how did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Hiragizawa-"

"I sent us here." A voice said.

"Eriol-kun?"

"Eh?" Tomoyo said, then blushed. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and kissed her hand.

"Oi, brat. Get your hands off my sister!"

"Onii-chan! Yue and Kero too?"

"Oh? And here I thought I was Sakura's boyfriend." Shaoran retorted.

"Why you-" Touya started to say, but stopped mid-sentence as Sakura kicked him in the knee. "What was that for?!" Touya yelled.

"Hmph! That is what you get for saying mean things to Shaoran!" Sakura stuck her tougue (I forgot how to spell tougue. Did I do it right?) at Touya.

Syaoran and Kurogane just sweatdropped. Fai smiled.

"So... Shaoran-kun and Sakura-chan, have you kissed?" Fai asked nochalantly."HELL NO!" Touya laughed while Shaoran and Touya were glaring daggers at each other.

Sakura remembered something. " Shaoran, did you get the feather from - "

" You mean that Seishirou guy? Yeah, here." Shaoran said as he handed the feather to Sakura.

The gang just stared at it. Then, Kurogane said suddenly," Why didnt you tell us about this?!"

Syaoran lunged for the feather. Sakura turned just in time and said " No, wait! If you hold this you'll-" Sakura never finished her sentence because a black, gooey thing rapped around Syaoran. Then, the gooey stuff turned into thorny branches and went towards the tree. The tree swallowed Syaoran whole (ifyou know what I mean) and the others just looked stunned.

"What the hell happened?" Kero yelled so loudly that everyone had to cover their ears.

Yue hit him on the head and said "You moron. He got sent into the dreamworld, just as Hiragizawa and Sakura had predicted it to be."

"But you didn't have to hit me!"

"Enough about that, you guys! Mokona, will you please call Yuuko-san?" Sakura said while silencing the two with her glare that could've sxared the sh*t out of Shaoran if he hadn't turned away in time.

"Okay." Mokona nodded. A projection of Yuuko appeared.

"Ah, Sakura. Have you been well?"

"Yes. Thank you. I have a wish."

"There will be a price. Very well then, what is your wish?"

"Please give me back the staff that was which the price I handed over for Syaoran to travel to Clow country."

" You mean that the kid's been to Clow country, and he never bothered to tell us!?" Kurogane yelled.

"Relax, Kurogane-san. I'm sure he had a reason for not doing so." Sakura said adding a quick wink.

"And the price, Yuuko-san?"

"You have already paid it."

"Hoe? How?"

"The wounds you recieved during the battle in Celes and chess were enough." She answered flatly.

* * *

Soon enough, Sakura's staff appeared. Sakura caught it and clutched it tightly. "I can finally use my cards again!" She jumped and squealed.

"Now, shall I chase after Syaoran, or not?" She asked the others. They nodded.

Sakura smiled while holding up a card.

**"DREAM!"**

* * *

**Aaaaaaand...**

**Thats a wrap!**

**Whew! Who knew writing 3 stories could be so tiring! Not to mention I'm getting a tad bit to lazy! T-T**

**Anyway, hope you could review and give me plot ideas. After Nihon, I don't know how the hell I'll write the chapters, thats why I needed reviews. Seriously. I can't just be depending on 2 people to write this! Its a bit rude for me to keep asking them, you know. Please help. Even if this doesnt catch interest to you, you could at least give advice on how to improve it to be more exciting.**

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**I do not own**_

_**-Cardcaptor/TRC**_

_**-Some of the plot ideas. I thank Halley-chan for that.**_

_**-Anything that will probably remind you of Vocaloid. I mean, where do you think I got the Dimension card idea from? Disney land? Heck no. ^-^**_


End file.
